headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolf by Night 3
"The Mystery of the Mad Monk!" is the title to the third issue of the ''Werewolf by Night'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Gerry Conway with artwork by Mike Ploog and inks by Frank Chiaramonte. It was colored by Stan Goldberg and lettered by Charlotte Jetter. The story was edited by Roy Thomas. The cover art illustration was rendered by Mike Ploog. This issue shipped with a January, 1973 cover date and carries a cover price of .20 cents per copy. Synopsis Father Ramon Joquez peruses the mystic tome known as the Darkhold. Suddenly, a grey mist begins pouring from the pages, infecting him. He telephones Jack Russell in a panic, but the mist consumes him. Jack hops into his car and begins racing towards the rectory in Tugunga Canyon. As he’s driving, the full moon rises and Jack transforms into the Werewolf. He leaps from the vehicle, sending the car careening off the edge of a cliff. Back at the Russell estate, Lissa overhears her father on the telephone. He confesses to his part in a conspiracy to murder his late wife, Laura. Lissa runs out of the house and races towards Buck Cowan's place. As the evening grows, the Werewolf instinctively makes his way towards Father Joquez' rectory. When he arrives, he finds that Father Joquez' body has been taken over by the spirit of a 12th century monk named Aelfric. Aelfric reveals that in the year 1149 he took possession of the scrolls of Chthon – scrolls that would one day become better known as the Darkhold. Fully aware of the curse that has plagued the Russell family, Aelfric seeks to take control of the Werewolf. Using his magic, Aelfric secures the Werewolf to the wall of the rectory, while simultaneously releasing a plague known as the Grey Death upon the land. The Werewolf breaks free, and Aelfric summons a bull-headed servant named Dragonus to combat him. Dragonus charges at the werewolf, but Jack ducks out of the way. The monster's body plunges into Aelfric, goring him with his horns. Aelfric's soul is released, but Father Joquez dies from the injuries. Appearances * Jack Russell * Lissa Russell * Philip Russell * Ramon Joquez * Aelfric * Dragonus * Ernie * Gregory Russoff * Los Angeles Police Department * Ghosts * Horses * Humans * Minotaurs * Werewolves * Balkans * California :* Los Angeles :* Venice Beach :* Sherman Oaks * Spain * Axe * Battle axe * The Darkhold * Handgun * Night stick * Revolver * Skeletons * Sword * Jack Russel's convertible * Lissa Russell's convertible * Police car * Possession * Transformation * 12th century :* 1149 * Automobile accident * Bondage * Burn victims * Church * Curse * Disintegration * Execution * Exploding vehicles * Flashback * Full moon * Hangings * Impalement * Kyphosis * Lynch mob * Mystical text * Police officer * Priest * Satanism * Security guard Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "Mystery of the Mad Monk!" * The character of Jack Russell was created by writers Roy Thomas, Jean Thomas & Gerry Conway, and artist Mike Ploog. He first appeared in ''Marvel Spotlight'' #2 in February, 1972 in a story titled "Night of Full Moon... Night of Fear!" * This story is reprinted in black and white in the ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 trade paperback collection, published in October, 2005. * The events of this issue take place on the second night of the full moon. * Colorist Stan Goldberg is credited as Stan G. in this issue. * Letterer Charlotte Jetter is credited as C. Jetter in this issue. * Aelfric appears in flashback and as a possessing entity in this issue. * This is the first and only appearance of Ernie, who is a police officer with the Los Angeles Police Department. He is disintegrated by Aelfric in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *